<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ultimate Boxer Collection by IGZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574970">Ultimate Boxer Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGZ/pseuds/IGZ'>IGZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGZ/pseuds/IGZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says, requests will not be accepted!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakakura Juzo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. #</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Juzo following you around.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>• This guy is a tough nut to crack. Seriously, he makes it obvious that hes not interested in being buddy-buddy with you but its not impossible to be acquaintences! It'll take a while for him to consider you as a friend. Sooner or later, his smiles becomes genuine and jokes more.</p><p> </p><p>• Hes slow when it comes to crushes.</p><p> </p><p>• He probably doesnt notice how much he prefers to hang out with you than the others, and why hes feeling all warm and giddy whenever you give him some platonic affections. </p><p> </p><p>• Once he realises it, he becomes embarrassed. Can you blame him? Its not <em>his fault</em> that he thinks youre really pretty!</p><p> </p><p>• He wants to be close to you as much as possible, and he also starts agreeing and go along with whatever you were saying. It'll be weird for strangers to see an intimidating guy just following you around glaring at people and nodding to your words.</p><p> </p><p>• He makes himself useful for you, while also having the chance to show off his strength if youre into that. He'll carry your bag for you, bring you a water bottle, heck he'll even carry you to your dorm room if you asked him to, but not without being surprised and hesitating slightly. A tint of pink on his cheeks as he averts his eyes, not wanting you to notice. He takes this as a sign that <em>maybe</em> youre interested in him too?</p><p> </p><p>• Congratulations, youve got your own personal bodyguard! Or a guard dog!</p><p> </p><p>• Hes not subtle <em>AT ALL</em>. He sucks at it anyway, and he shows it by taking your side. If hes feeling braver, he'll hold your hand. Out of nowhere. </p><p> </p><p>• He could be next to you as you work, dragging his eyes down to your unoccupied hand and he will take it into his hand by pure instinct. His face remains stoic as he holds you but youre expression was anything but stoic when you glanced between him and your hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Youre fine with this, right?"</p><p>"....umm uh yeah. Yeah sure, I dont mind I guess."</p><p> </p><p>• When your back is facing him, he smiles widely while staring infatuately at your intertwined hands, but also at you. His thumb gently rubbing your knuckles, and you could just feel that happy energy radiating off of him.</p><p> </p><p>• You bet your ass that hes gonna do it again. It makes him so happy being able to hold your hand, even though he hasnt confessed his feelings to you yet. If both of your hands are busy, he would stare at them for a long time until you notice him. You let out a soft sigh as you held out your empty hand to him, returning back to whatever you were doing while he holds you. </p><p> </p><p>• He would trace the lines and the shape of your knuckles like youre a masterpiece, not noticing the huge blush on your face.</p><p> </p><p>• You dont know this but whenever hes alone, he will take the time to whip out a photo of you and admire it for a long time. He'll drag his fingers with feather-light touches on the picture, specifically your face and smile warmly.</p><p> </p><p>• Confessions makes him awkward, but hes unafraid to confess to you. When youre both alone of course.</p><p> </p><p>• Reject him and he will.... get quiet. He nods and tells you he understands before he walks away. Hes upset and disappointed, but he can deal with it. As long as he gets to see you live and be happy, then he can live with that. </p><p> </p><p>• Accept him and he'll be noticably excited. His eyes widens, glimmering with hope and breaks into a wide grin as he asks you again if you really mean it. He sees you nod again and he'll immediately pull you into a tight bear hug.</p><p>"Im so fucking glad you liked me back."  </p><p> </p><p>• After that his arm will be on your shoulders or your waist, glaring at people as usual.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ##</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Romantic relationship</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>• Stiff but brave</p><p> </p><p>• Hes not so sure what to do. I mean, he knows he had seen plenty of couples doing couple-y stuff but hes not confident about it. </p><p> </p><p>• So hes also slow about being in a relationship.</p><p> </p><p>• Not much will change early in the relationship, he would still follow you around and being helpful as always. Except this time, he wants to hold hands. Maybe everyday please?</p><p> </p><p>• Instead of you offering your hand to him, he'll be the one who does it. He loudly clears his throat and when you turn your head to him, he holds out his hand to you. He doesnt look at you but hes blushing, a small pout on his face. You think its cute, and quietly grabbed his hand. He was a bit surprised but happy nonetheless. He would just have this really friendly looking smile the whole day, its kinda creepy.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you need a break."  "Uh... y-yeah thanks, but youre way prettier!"  "Huh? Whats that bandage on your arm? Did someone hurt you? I'll make sure to give them hell!"</p><p> </p><p>• Slowly but surely, he'll be touching your body.</p><p> </p><p>• He'll gently grab your face in his hands and inspect you, saying that you need to sleep and you look like shit, he will drag you to bed if you resist. If you have any bruises or scars, he'll trace his fingers on it with feather light touches, his tone threathening as he asked who did this to you... </p><p> </p><p>• Mostly touches you if youre not okay or if you had any injuries.</p><p> </p><p>• His hugs are amazing, but sadly doesnt do it often. Hes awkward about it but when it comes to you, he'll gladly give you as much hugs as you want.</p><p> </p><p>• He doesnt tell you this but he always wanted to kiss you ever since he realised hes into you. The first kiss happens out of nowhere because he couldnt take it anymore. It was a 'fuck it' moment for him.<br/>
He grabs your face and stares at you, more like glaring at you. Squishing your cheeks and you suddenly feeling worried. You asked him but was cut off when he hastily kisses you on the lips. It only lasts a few seconds before he lets go, a huge blush covering his face and looking at your reaction, anticipating.</p><p> </p><p>• It felt nice... so you asked him if you could kiss him again, and he gives it to you, but not without stammering. It turned from innocent kissing into a makeout session(Juzo initiated that first). And thats when he realised that he <em>REALLY</em> likes kissing you, he will definitely do it again.</p><p> </p><p>• Once hes used to this, he gets touchy.</p><p> </p><p>• Letting your hair fall from his hand, rubbing your shoulder, hold you close to him, and will give you occasional pecks. He never thought cuddling you would make him so relax, so he doesnt pass up the oppurtunity to pull you into his lap, nuzzling your neck.</p><p> </p><p>• Being with Juzo is pretty much a casual, wholesome relationship most of the time, with some really hot spice. Its like being in your own comfort zone, but with two people.</p><p> </p><p>• He says<em> I love you</em> first. Well he couldnt hide it anymore, so he tells you hastily yet hesitantly. He doesnt always say it, but he makes up for it by touching and kissing you. </p><p> </p><p>• He would love you even more whenever you came to his boxing matches, a small smile on his face when he caught sight of you cheering for him. He'll make sure to thank you later.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. (•//-//•)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NSFW</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>• He wants to do it with you so badly, but he doesnt want you to hate him for it.</p><p> </p><p>• When you give him your consent, he goes overdrive. But theres a problem, what if he did something you dont like? Will you dump him for it??</p><p> </p><p>• He doesnt want to mess up and he wants to please you as much as he can, but hes very anxious. You know this because his hands grips you a bit too tightly and looking all stressed out. You reassure him that its okay if hes not ready, telling him that he doesnt have to force himself to do this with you.</p><p> </p><p>• At those words, he felt both at ease and a bit guilty. Suddenly his eyes becomes determined, and he takes that as a challenge.</p><p> </p><p>• He kisses you, and he makeouts with you. He would love to makeout with you forever if he could.</p><p> </p><p>• But he also loves to kiss your neck, slowly kissing every part of your neck until he finds that one spot that makes you tremble. Then he keeps abusing you there by licking and sucking, making you moan and knowing that you enjoy it.</p><p> </p><p>• He doesnt know or how to find your weak spots, but hes a quick learner once he finds them.</p><p> </p><p>• Hes really into biting you. Not just your neck but your breasts too, your legs and ass too. Just seeing his bitemarks on you really turns him on.</p><p> </p><p>• Hes pretty good with his hands, he might also be into spanking, and fingering you.</p><p> </p><p>• Tying you up and seeing you vulnerable, gives him so much ego boost. Dominating you is definitely one of his favourites, but hes not opposed to being submissive for you. He doesnt admit it but he likes seeing you in control.</p><p> </p><p>• He likes it rough and passionate, this also applies when he gives you oral. He doesnt stop at one, and he wont let you leave until youre shaking from overstimulation. Lowkey loves it when you give him a blowjob, but he still insists on pleasing you instead of him.</p><p> </p><p>• He likes it <em>RAW</em>, the thought of filling you up with his seed, leaking and dripping out of you really excites him. But it also sucks because he doesnt want to impregnate you without your consent so he just fantasized it.</p><p> </p><p>• He doesnt want to stop in one round, it has to be done at least a few more times. Just imagine it like training.</p><p> </p><p>• After youre both done he kinda plops there exhausted, but will get you both what you need before holding you close to him. Kissing you and rubbing your skin soothingly.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Its upsetting and disappointing to know that theres a lack of these. So I made one :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>